Words Of Meaning
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: What could happen if Angel was the Scooby's substitute teacher?
1. Ch 1

**Words Of Meaning**

by: angels_slayer_lol

**Disclaimer:  God I wish I owned them. No Kate, Riley dead…it would be heaven. You know who owns them, Joss, Mutant Enemy, blah blah blididy blah. Oh, Miss Burke is my very hated Music teacher. I'm not sure who all the poems are by but whoever wrote them, thankyou.**

**Rating:  I'll say R. It may be NC17 depending on where you live.**

**Spoilers:  Its set before and during 'The Prom" but after  'Choices'. I've totally rearranged the ep. Everything still happens but not in the exact order like before.**

**Summery:  Buffys gets her say in the prom. Don't worry. It's different. I promise**

**Authors**** notes:  I love stories where Angel is Buffys teacher so I wrote my own. Buffy and Angel all the way…what else could there be? Oh and Cordy and Xander either didn't break-up or they got back together. Either way they're together. Plus the end is kind of predictable.**

**Author's notes 2:  If I do a sequel, the rest of the events from the prom will be in it.**

Part 1

Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander were all laughing as they walked into their English lesson. As they entered the room they noticed all the desks had been rearranged.

"Great. Now I have to sit different. The seating arrangements have been okay. Why change them 2 weeks before graduation?"

"Xand your just upset because you wont be able to stare at Cordy any more if the teacher puts you on opposite sides of the room."

"Am I really that transparent Will?"

"Its quite obvious actually. Speaking of teachers, where's Miss Burke?"

"Maybe if she doesn't turn up I can make to um, uh…"

"Your hair appointment?"

 She smiled gratefully at Xander. Ever since he found out about her lack of money he'd been really supportive.

"Yeah. Or at least make an earlier one."

"Nice to see your priorities are in order."

"Maybe we should get Buffy. The way these desks are set up someone will have to sit next to the teacher. If she's late it'll be her for sure.

"Oz is right. Maybe we should go get her."

Xander jumped up.

"I'll go. Its not as if I actually like Engl…Oh my God."

Willow turned to face Xander. What she saw froze her in her tracks. She turned to Cordelia and Oz to see similar expressions on their faces. Their teacher on the other hand was just trying to keep from laughing. They all stared as Angel walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning class. My name is Angel O'Liam. You can call me Angel or Liam, doesn't really matter. I'll be your sub for the next week or until Miss Burke gets better."

"In that case I hope it's deadly."

Harmony muttered. Angel caught the comment and rolled his eyes.

"Now I've set up the desks like this so that the sun doesn't come directly on to any of them. I have issues with the sun. I'm more of a night guy."

At this Xander let out a little giggle.

"Understatement"

He muttered under his breath. Angel turned and narrowed his eyes. Xander managed to suppress the laughter that was building inside of him but the massive grin remained. Angels eyes swept over the students, confusion showing in his eyes. Willow realised he was looking for Buffy. Angel shook his head slightly and turned to address the class.

"Now I will assign the class their desks. You will be sitting boy/girl."

When Angel had them seated the Scooby gag found them selves right at the back just in front of Angels desk. Oz and Willow on the left and Xander and cordy on the right.

"Okay. Now there are 21 people in the class but I only count 20. Where's Buffy Summers?"

Willow spoke up

"Oh she will be here in a minute she had to get a book from mister Giles."

"Ah yes the librarian. Well due to her tardiness I'm afraid the only space left is next to me. I hope she doesn't mind"

Willow smiled and exchanged a look with Oz.

"I'm sure that's fine Angel"

"Good. Now unfortunately for you people you have an assignment."

As the class groaned the door burst open and Buffy ran in.

"Sorry miss Bur... Oh my God."

"And so said all of us."

Xander piped up. She turned to Xander then back to Angel who noticed she had gone quite pale.

"Miss Summers I presume. Nice of you to join us. My names Angel. I'm your sub while Miss Burke is sick. As you were tardy you have the happiness of sitting next to me. It's only for a week or so. Go sit down."

Buffy sat in her seat. Still unable to adjust to what she was seeing.

"Now class. Your assignment is to choose a poem or song and recite it. It has to be about someone in this room. Your feelings toward them, whatever. I figured with the end of school in three weeks you might as well get to tell your peers what you really think. I want you to say who its about. But you don't have to mention any names just you know like boyfriend, girlfriend, friend, enemy what ever you want. Your poems will be due in on Friday. Today being Monday means you get the whole week. It has to be someone else's poem. So don't go out and write one. Any questions?"

After answering various questions Angel went on to explain the lessons for the next week. By the end of class, Buffy had managed to get kind of used to Angel as the teacher. One question still plagued her mind…how?

As the bell rang, Angel asked the scoobies to stay behind while everyone else filed out of the room. Angel turned and smiled.

"Surprise!"

"Dead boy. What's the sitch?"

"I'm your teacher, and don't call me that."

"How are you our teacher?" Willow asked

"Giles called me on Saturday and said an English teacher was sick so could I help out. He couldn't do it and I got the impression Snyder was threatening him. He told me that I would be teaching your class so I jumped at the chance."

"Just don't go all grrr on us. You'll most likely get fired."

"Cordy. I'm not going to go all grrr, as you call it."

"Good."

"Buffy what do you think?"

"Do it again."

"Huh? Do what?"

"Smile. It's such a rare event. I just want to make sure I wasn't dreaming"

Angel went and stood in front of her.

"For you baby, anything."

Angel smiled and kissed Buffys nose.

"Oh God now I'm going to be sick." Came Xanders voice

"I think it's kinda cute." Oz replied

When neither buffy or Angel made any comment Willow pointed to the door and they filed out leaving Buffy and Angel alone.


	2. Ch 2

Part 2

That night on patrol, Buffy and Angel were walking through Restfield cemetery When Angel realised Buffy was being strangely quiet. All of a sudden she let out a sob that had the power to make his unbeating break in his chest.

"Oh Buffy what's wrong?"

"Don't go. Angel please don't go."

"What do you mean?"

"After that thing with the Mayor, I realised you took what he said to heart. This morning my mum was talking to someone, and she said she was going to talk to you and make you see that you are not good enough for me. She was going to use a guilt trip, and normally I wouldn't think that it would work, but last night I had a dream, a prophetic one and you left."

"Buffy what the Mayor said makes sense. I can't get old and die with you. Plus there would never be any children."

"Who says I want kids?"

 "You will."

"Angel I decided just after we did that egg thing that I didn't want to have kids. I didn't want to bring a kid into this world. 1 because it would be too dangerous and 2, I could never give it a normal life. I figured if I wanted kids I would adopt so that I could look after kids who's parents couldn't look after them in the traumas of this world."

"Wouldn't you want kids of your own?"

"Not if they weren't yours. Angel, I would go out and get myself bitten and turned tonight if it meant that I could be with you forever."

"You don't mean that."

Angels face was contorted in pain

"Yes I do. I love you with my entire being. Please don't leave me. I would die. And I don't just mean that as a figure of speech. Please. Oh God Angel please?"

He took Buffy into his arms and held her as she cried. As he did he thought about what she said. As he watched her he realised he needed to tell her something that he should have told her a long time ago.

"Buffy there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"About that night."

"Angel I know that Angelus was just trying to make you feel bad."

"It's not that. You were so good that the demon was afraid. It had never experienced power like that before."

"Okay you do know that embarrassment isn't good for the skin?"

"Sorry honey it's the truth. But there is something else."

"Oh yeah?"

"Making love to you wasn't what sent me over the edge."

"Um okay."

"It was afterwards. Watching you sleep. Knowing that you trusted me with your body as well as your heart mind and soul, that was the most perfect moment of my entire life. That night had me almost to perfect happiness, but watching you sent me over the edge."

"I'm sorry. I kinda always knew it was my fault."

"Buffy don't be sorry. I'm not. You are the most perfect being in the face of the planet and I love you."

"Angel I love you too."

"When your mother comes to see me I'll just tell her that I'm not leaving you. Ever."

"Sounds good. Um Angel. Could I do a poem on you for my assignment? After all you will be in the room."

"Of course you can. I might do one as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What about?"

"You'll see. Come on, it's late and I want to see you safe in bed before I go back to the school."

"Back to the school?"

"I have to be there before sunrise. Other wise you'll have a pile of dust for a teacher."

"Are you sleeping there?"

"Yeah. In the library. It's not that bad. I get a new change of clothes each night."

"The things you do. Look, if it gets too uncomfortable, come back to my house."

"Okay. Now lets get you to your house."

When they got to her house Angel helped her through the window.

"Mum knows about me and she still insists that I climb through the window. "

"But that means that I can see you whenever I want."

"And I'm still trying to see how that's a bad thing."

"Get changed I'll wait here."

Buffy went to the bathroom and came back in a robe.

"I forgot my pyjamas. 

"It's okay. I'll turn around."

As he turned to the window he felt a small hand on his arm.

"You can watch. I mean if you want to. I really don't mind."

"Since the day I saw you I realised I didn't want to look anywhere else."

"Good. Cause I want you to."

She went back to her wardrobe. As her robe fell to the floor Angel could only stare. As far as he was concerned no creature had walked the planet or any other dimension that was as perfect as her, and he vowed to maim and dismember anyone that even thought about hurting her. When she was finished She sat down on her bed to try and brush the tangles out of her hair. Angel came up behind her and took the brush from her hand and continued to comb her hair. He only stopped when he had silky strands running through his fingers.

"Your perfect. You know that? Like a god."

"I'm no God. But I'm pretty sure you're a goddess. A mere mortal couldn't look as beautiful as you."

"Thankyou."

"Go to sleep beloved. Ill stay until you do."

About 20 minutes later he noticed her breathing had become deep and even. He got up and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my love. Don't worry, no matter what your mother says I'll always be here. Forever. I'll see you tomorrow."

As he climbed out the window Joyce turned away from the closed door and smiled.


	3. Ch 3

Part 3

The next day buffy and Willow were talking about last nights patrol when Xander came up.

"So he's defiantly not leaving?"

"No. I was right though, he was planning it."

"Planning what?"

"Angel was planning on leaving me. I convinced him not to."

"So he'll be sticking around?"

"Yes. So get used to it."

"Joy."

"Come on lets go to English."

"You've suddenly become very interested in English."

"Hey. It's not like I always get to see my boyfriend at school in the middle of the day."

"Okay so you're forgiven."

The gang walked into the room and sat down. Buffy noticed a note sitting on her desk. She opened it and read,

_Good morning sunshine._

_I know I haven't seen you today but I know you look beautiful. See you after class._

_  Love always,_

_     Angel._

Buffy looked up and kissed the note. Angel smiled and looked at the rest of the class.

"Okay, due to the fact that I felt sorry for you and a conversation I had last night I've decided I'll recite a poem or song on Friday as well. Now I don't have you tomorrow so remember that they are due on Friday."

20 minutes later Angel has the class writing notes on the specifics of a good essay. He came up to the Scooby gang and placed a note on each of their desks saying to meet in the library after school. After class when everyone had gone buffy went up and placed her hands over Angels eyes. 

"Guess who?"

"Blond, beautiful, small, great in bed…Spike?"

"Oh god I don't want to know."

"Oh my bad. Your better than all those things."

"What's up? Why did you want to see me?"

"Just to tell you that you are beautiful and I love you."

"I'm going to get a big head if you keep that up. You spoil me way to much."

"Yeah but your worth it."

Angel pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have something to give to you. I found it a few weeks ago but with everything that happened with Faith, it just wasn't the right time."

He opened his hand to reveal her Claddagh ring.

"I was wondering if you wanted it back?"

"Angel of course I want it back. Could you please put it in me?"

"Of course my love."

Angel put it on her hand and bent down to give her a kiss. They got so caught up that they didn't even here the door open or the gasp that came after.

"What the hell is going on?"

Buffy and angel sprung apart to find a very confused and angry girl standing at the door.


	4. Ch 4

Part 4

"Sydney. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? The fact that my teacher was just pashing one of my students is I believe to be classified as a problem."

"Sydney you don't understand."

"Oh don't I, Let me see. Buffy, you suck at English due to the fact you're always absent. So when a new English teacher comes along you figure hey I'll get involved with this gorgeous guy and I'll pass English with no problems."

Buffy looked up at Angel and smiled.

"Well she got one thing right. You are gorgeous.'

"You're such a slut Buffy."

At this point Angel's eyes glowed yellow.

"You dare say that again and I'll have you expelled so fast that you wont know what hit you."

"You do realise that she's only using you."

"Well in that case I've been using him for two and a half years."

"What do you mean?"

"Buffy and I have been dating for the last two and a half years."

"Oh."

"I took this job because I owed a friend a favour. One I'll never be able to pay off."

"Well this is a twist. A I didn't think Slayers were meant to go out with Vampires."

"What did you say?"

Buffy looked at angel then back to Sydney.

"Oh come on I know you're the slayer. All those things your able to do. Your strength, eyesight, advanced healing. I've been following you since I heard about Hemrey. When I knew you were coming here I was so excited. Then you turn up and you're like small and petite, I was really curious. I've seen you save so many people. You're like my hero."

"I'm no hero. I just do what I have to do."

"Whatever. And Angel, you hate sunlight and you like the night. Wont go near anyone wearing a cross plus glowing yellow eyes. Pretty much spells duh."

Angel smiled

"Your smart. But if you've been following Buffy, how come you haven't me?"

"Oh I noticed you once or twice but I didn't realise it was you cause aren't wearing black."

"A problem that is soon to be rectified. Light colours do nothing for my skin."

"You're not going to tell on Angel are you?"

"What. Oh no. I was just a little shocked is all. You two have fun."

"Um Sydney."

"Hmm?"

"What's up? You must have come to see me for a reason?"

"I was just wondering if I could do a sonnet on Friday. You said poems and songs but nothing about sonnets."

"Actually Angel, I was going to ask the same thing."

"Sure. A sonnet is like a poem anyway."

"Cool thanks. Sorry for calling you a slut Buffy."

"It's okay. Snyder practically said the same thing last year. So it's not as if I've never been called that before. Promise me that you wont tell anyone about me and Angel being together."

"I wont. Does Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Oz know?"

"Yeah. They know everything."

"Is that why Xander made that comment about you yesterday Angel?"

"Yes. He's always saying stuff. I ignore and move on."

"Okay bye guys."

"Bye Sydney."

When the door closed buffy sat down on Angel's desk and sighed.

"That was bracing. I can't believe someone would look up to me."

"I can. You are the perfect role model."

"Your bias."

"Yeah but I'm allowed to be. So you're doing a sonnet. Which one?"

"Me to know and you to find out. But I bet the whole class will know were together by the end of it."

"How?"

"By the fact that you will be kissing me."

"Yeah right. What makes you think that that would happen?"

"Lets just call it Slayer intuition."

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"We will."

They looked up to see Xander and everyone smiling at the door.

"I call $10 that you two will be pashing before class is finished."

"I'm with Xander."

"Oz. I didn't know you gambled. Fine I Bet they wont. No one kisses in class."

"Thankyou Willow. It's nice to know that someone trusts me."

"Your welcome Angel."

"Oh what the hell, I'm with Willow."

"Good. So by the end of Friday two of us will be $20 richer while the other two will be $20 poorer."

"Are you guys done?"

They looked up to find Buffy and Angel smiling at them.

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Giles want's to know why you aren't at the library."

"Sorry. Sydney Mytska wanted to ask me a question. I had to answer her."

"Cool. Come on or where dead, figuratively speaking of course."


	5. Ch 5

Part 5

As they walked through the library doors Giles looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon. Hello Angel. How do you like teaching?"

"I've never really said so much without a response before, but I like it."

"Good. Now I think we need to keep researching the Mayors Ascension. The more we know about it the better off we will be. The fact that we know that it's on graduation day is a big help. We only have 2 ½ weeks till graduation so I'm going to need as much help as possible. Angel can you help them if they get stuck with homework. I can't have them in trouble."

"Sure. But I wont help you with your poetry assignment. That would be unfair."

"Now that's settled lets get to work."

_Later that night_

As Angel was walking buffy up her drive she suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"Angel can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"Okay. This is kind of embarrassing. If you could, would you want to have sex with me?"

"Not really Buffy. Sorry."

"It's okay. I asked and you said the truth. Why should you be sorry?"

As she turned away Angel could see tears in her eyes.

"Buffy, What's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you don't want to be with me."

"Buffy, I never said that I didn't want to be with you."

"Yes you did. I asked and you said."

"Buffy…honey. You asked if I want to have sex with you, and I don't. I want to make love to you. I don't want to do something that has no meaning behind it, not with you. Although playing might be fun sometimes. But I want to worship your body. You are perfect and I want to cherish every inch of that perfection. Buffy, if all I wanted was sex, we could go like bunnies any time day or night. It wouldn't have any implications on my soul. But loving you would seriously send me over the edge."

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that. Why are you sorry? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have asked. It's just that I want you so bad. I was just wondering if you felt the same?"

"Buffy you are in every single one of my sexual fantasies, and any other fantasy or dream I've had. Please don't ever doubt that I want you because I always will."

"Okay and again with the blushing. But thankyou."

"Believe me, the pleasures all mine. Now lets get you to sleep."

"Stay with me again?"

"Always my love.


	6. Ch 6

Part 6

The next day was spent talking poems, proms and demons. As Buffy was walking back to the library from her math class she ran into Harmony.

"Excuse me. Isn't looserville at least two hallways away from here?"

"Harmony, to what do I owe this vile disgust?"

"Cute Buffy. Where are you off to?"

"Meeting my boyfriend."

"Ha. You have a boyfriend. What kind of guy would want to go out with you? Oops, my bad, what kind of life form would want to go out with you?"

"Speaking of life forms, you're looking sluttier than usual. Where are you off to?"

"Oh I have a question to ask Angel. Talk about gorgeous."

"You're trying to bag Angel. I don't know he looks like the kind of guy that would already be taken."

"How would you know, it's obvious that the last gut you dated was two years old. And he was taken by his mother."

"Well he does have a two in his age. Good luck. I do want to know what he says."

"Oh you'll find out. In fact I may find the goodness in my heart to come and tell you personally."

"You'd love to see me squirm wouldn't you?"

"It would be nice. See you tomorrow Buffy."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Like I need it. What guy could resist me?"

With that she strutted off.

"Buffy!"

"Willow. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Did you and Angel have a fight? Anger I suspect but sending Harmony after Angel is just plain wrong."

"Will, it's okay we didn't fight."

"Then why did you encourage Harmony to go after your guy?"

"I didn't encourage her."

"Excuse me, but I just saw…"

"What you just saw was the biggest set up in all Sunnydale high history."

"Oh buffy that's good."

"No one calls me or my boyfriend a looser and gets away with it. I can't wait to see her face in Fridays lesson."

With that Buffy and Willow set off toward the library, laughing all the way.


	7. Ch 7

Part 7

By the time Friday came, no one had any idea what kind of demon the Mayor would become. But they knew that all the girls would go Prom dress shopping the next day. And with a little help from Giles and Angel, mainly Angel, They would be doing their shopping in Los Angeles. Cordelia, much to every ones amazement had decided not to go.

"I already own nearly every dress in the world. Plus I can go whenever I want."

With that she walked out of the library Xander hot on her heals. Once out side she burst into tears. Xander just held her until she had it out of her system.

The other surprise of the week happened when Sydney came to the library and helped with the research. Buffy and Angel just smiled at the looks on everyone's faces and handed Sydney a book

When they got into English, Buffy automatically noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Angel? He's normally here by now."

"Maybe he got caught up. He'll be here."

"Your right Will. I just want to read him my poem."

"I hope he waits for the bell to kiss you. I hate loosing."

"Will it's a done deal. He's been alive for 200 years. He's had a lot of time to learn self-control. But in a way I hope he does I want to see Harmonys face."

"Yeah me too. But I still don't want to loose."

"Loose what?"

"Buffy said that the poem she would read would send angel crazy and he would kiss her before the end of class. We made a bet. Cordy and I are with angel. And Xander and Oz with Buffy."

"Okay I'll play. I'm with Cordy and Will,"

"Traitor."

"Xander!"

"Girls always stick together."

"But we didn't. We're with Angel."

At that point Angel walked in.

"Sorry guys. I had a perspective buyer wanting to look at my work."

"What work sir?"

Angel glanced at Buffy then turned his attention to Harmony.

"I do Art. I mainly do drawings but sometimes a little painting and sculpting. So poem time. We'll start at the front of the room then end with Miss Summers. I'll go after buffy."

"Sir may I go after you. I kinda like being last. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll go after Buffy. Jade can you start."

They went round the room till they got to Xander.

"Okay Xander your up."

"I got this poem from a movie. It's to a hopefully soon to be friend. Don't take every line seriously just get the general gist. But first I want to say I'm sorry."

He looked up at Angel and gave a little half smile. Angel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_"I hate the way you talk to me,_

_And the way you cut your hair._

_I hate the way you drive your car,_

_I hate it when you stare._

_I hate your big dumb combat boots,_

_And the way you read my mind._

_I hate you so much it makes me sick,_

_It even makes me rhyme._

_I hate the way you're always right,_

_I hate it when you lie._

_I hate it when you make me laugh,_

_Even worse when you make me cry._

_I hate it when you're not around,_

_And the fact that you didn't call._

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,_

_Not even close,_

_Not even a little bit,_

_Not even at all."___

"Thankyou."

"No." Angel said, "Thankyou."

Only the Scooby gang knew the real impact and meaning behind Xanders poem. Buffy looked up to see a small tear run down his cheek, only one. She reached over and took his hand, holding it discretely under his desk.

"Okay Cordelia, dazzle us."

Cordelia went to the front and looked at everyone.

"This is kinda to all of you, but mainly to seven particular people. You know who you are."

_"As I sit here in class_

_I observe my friends_

_And look forward to the year_

_Coming to an end.___

_ It's going to be sad_

_To say goodbye_

_I'll miss everyone_

_I know I'll cry.___

_ I remember the day_

_When I came back_

_To be with my friends_

_And get on the right track___

_ We had so many moments_

_Some bad, most great_

_I'll always remember the love_

_And erase the hate___

_ I don't wanna say goodbye_

_To all my friends_

_I don't want this year to come to an end.___

"Thanks Cordy. Oz, your turn."

"Hey, this is to all the people who couldn't be here today. And to all of you"

_"Today is a very special day for you._

_As is should be for us all._

_So many have failed to see today._

_And because of that, I am sad._

_A new day brings a chance for new beginnings._

_It also brings forgiveness where needed._

_Each new day brings a new start._

_A day filled with hope and inspiration._

_Please don't let it slip away._

_Enjoy today as it was meant to be._

_Walk proudly through your new day._

_See everything once again, like it was the first time._

_Welcome this new day, as it welcomes you._

_When you step into today, bring your smile._

_Maybe someone could use it._

_Don't be afraid to share today._

_That is what each day is for._

_Today is not just any day, to be passed through._

_Today is a very special day._

_A day I give thanks for having your friendship._

_Someone I am so proud to share today with."___

Angel smiled.

"Cool. Willow, lets hear it."

"Okay. This is to my best friend. Good luck."

Xander and Buffy looked at each other then back to Willow.

_"One born of light, but touched by darkness._

_One born of darkness, but touched by light._

_Two ancient lovers destined to be together since time began._

_They were separated, only to be reunited throughout history._

_Neither death, nor time,_

_Nor the destruction of this very world_

_Can keep their souls from each other._

_Let all who try to oppose their union._

_Face witness to the light they both create and submit._

_To their might, to their love_

_And to the prophecy that binds them together"___

Buffy looked up at Angel and smiled. She turned to Willow.

"Thankyou."

She mouthed

"What are friends for?"

She mouthed back.

"Alright, my turn. This is to the most beautiful woman in the world."

Buffy rolled her eyes as harmony visibly straightened and tossed her hair back to reveal an enormous amount of cleavage. Willow let out a little giggle while Xanders face went bright red trying not to laugh. 

_"Well bless my soul,  
I never knew a love like this_

_could be so true.  
When I wake up all I see,_

_Is an image of you and me.  
With our bodies embraced so_

_close together,_

_I wish it could be you and me forever.  
When I hear your voice my dear,_

_my heart beats faster I wish _

_you where near.  
There's not one day that ever goes by,_

_when I sit and wonder how or why.  
How I could ever love you so much?_

_There is no question as such.  
Why I could love someone so deep?_

_The answer to that is too mild and meek.  
Dearest Love this is true,_

_My heart and soul belong to you. _

_And if decide to leave me blue,  
I'll always be in Love with you!"___

"Thankyou. I know that was boring but hey."

"It wasn't boring. It was beautiful."

Angel ignored her and turned to Buffy.

"Buffy, lucky last."

Buffy went and stood next to the window so that the sun was shinning directly on her. Everyone who knew realised it was for Angels benefit.

"I want to say thankyou to all my friends. This applies to you in a purely platonic way. To my husband, take it literally."

Angel's eyes flew straight up and Buffy moved her hand slightly so that her Claddagh ring glinted in the sunlight. It was a subtle movement that meant the world to Angel. She smiled as a hushed whisper went round the class. Everyone looking at everyone else trying to figure out who she was talking about.

_"How do I love thee, let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth. Breadth and height my soul can reach._

_When feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet needs, _

_By sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely as men strive for right._

_I love thee purely as they turn from praise._

_I love thee with a passion put use in my old griefs and childhood faiths._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to loose with my lost saints._

_I love thee with the breath, smiles and tears of all my life._

_And if God should choose, _

_I shall love thee better after death."___

After she had finished Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordy and Sydney glanced backwards at Angel who was really struggling not to move. Buffy could see it too. Just as he thought he couldn't take it any more the door swung open and a little figure walked in.

"Angel man, hows it going."

Angel came down and stood slightly in front of Buffy.

"Whistler. Come to destroy my life some more?"

"You know this twerp?"

Cordy piped up.

"Yeah."

"Hey the way I see it, I did you a big favour."

"What?"

"Well, today provided the last ingredients for a little something the powers have cooked up."

"And again I say what? The last ingredients?"

"To a little immortality, restoration, warmth."

"What have you been taking Wait, you know what? Can this wait till later. I kinda got a class."

"Sorry man this has to happen now or not at all."

"Okay but hurry up."

"For the powers to give you a little happiness. A few things had to happen. Hate and Anger had to turn to Friendship and trust. The follower had to become a helper and you had to stay. Over the last week all these things have happened. Now, you wont be completely human, your strength will remain as well as eyesight and healing. You wont react to sunlight or crosses but you will live forever, so will the rest of them, plus one who hasn't really made herself known yet. You'll be luke warm but not completely because I happen to know that someone reacts pretty well to the coolness. And you will have a pulse. Oh, your demon can only be released when fighting to give you extra strength and at other times, which I wont, go into here. Speaking of other times, the souls permanent."

Angel really wasn't taking in every thing that whistler had said, but as soon as he said the last bit his eyes focused. 

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

Whistler rolled his eyes and gave Angel a sudden shove. Caught off guard Angel stumbled back into the sunshine, knocking over buffy in the process. Angel didn't burst into flames but that didn't stop Buffy getting angry.

"I should kick your little…"

"Ah, not here. Children present."

"Yeah and I'm staring at one of them."

Angel shook his head and looked at Whistler

"It's defiantly permanent."

"Geese, do I have to spell it out for you? Y.E.S."

"How exactly did this happen?"

"Weren't you listening? Okay the short is that the higher powers decided to give you two a break. You were due to become human one day anyway. If you had left you would have found a scroll prophesising it. But your not going to leave so. The powers always have a fork in every moment. You could have left and been with her after you die or you could be with her now. She's smart, she convinced you to stay."

"I'm glad she did."

"Me too. You would have committed suicide if you had taken the other path."

A little moan escaped Buffys mouth. No one but Angel heard it because they were too enthralled with what was taking place in front of them.

"Well gotta go. I'm leaving a note of exactly what I said and a little more because you weren't listening. Read it after class. You do have to teach."

He turned to the class. Most of which had their mouths hanging open.

"Sorry kids. That couldn't wait, see ya."

After he left Angel turned toward the class. Harmony stood up so suddenly her desk tipped.

"Who is she?"

"Huh?"

"That fashion victim kept referring to a girl. I want to know who."

"Not that it's any of your business but if you must know, my wife.'

"Your married."

"Yes Harmony, I am."

"How long?"

 At this point Buffy spoke up.

"A year and a half."

"How would you know?"

"We got married on my seventeenth birthday."

"You. Your married to Angel."

"Forever and always."

Angel replied. With that he gave buffy a kiss. Two seconds later the bell rang. The class just stared.

"Angel. You couldn't have waited a couple of seconds"

"Yay, we win. Pay up."

"Angel you do realise that Sydney, Cordy and I are now $30 short."

Buffy stopped kissing Angel long enough to turn to the class. They were all staring at her.

"You are so going to have to make it up to us."

Buffy looked up at Angel and laughed.

"So come to the wedding."

The End

------------------------

Well what do u all think?  Please review :)


End file.
